This invention relates to a fluoroelastomer latex and a process for preparing such a latex.
The industries which manufacture and use fluoroelastomer latex compositions are in need of a fluoroelastomer latex which is capable of remaining useful after being stored for a long period of time, and capable of being formed during a relatively brief residence time (e.g., about 5-15 minutes), in an emulsion polymerization reactor. What is especially desired in certain applications is a fluoroelastomer latex which is still useful after at least 12 months (preferably at least 18 months) of storage at about room temperature.